Alani
Description Alani is an Indian woman around 5'5" with black hair and deep brown eyes. She tends to be very slow but has an innate ability to pick up on things others miss. Her go-to drink is wine and dresses in a white dress that shows a lot of skin at parties and clubs. Background * Psychic: The Psychic is the only class that can develop psionic powers. Alani's primary discipline is Precognition, with training in Biomancy. * Biotech Crew: A lot can go wrong in space, and few problems are as immediately lethal as a breakdown in a ship’s life support systems. Biotechs not only serve as medical crew but are also responsible for maintaining and repairing the ship’s life support. * Healer: Biopsionici practitioners are gifted with enormous powers of healing and restoration, but telepaths are also known for entering the medical profession. Healer psychics often blend mundane medical technology with subtle psychic manipulations. Family Alani is the only child of Raejesh and Sitara Aasiman Gear * Compad: standard handheld communicator, capable of everything a modern cellular phone can accomplish. In the absence of a modern comm grid, it can reach other compads within one kilometer. * Las-Rifle: Laser pistols and laser rifles are the most common type of energy weapon. The phased multifrequency beam is capable of penetrating any ordinary mist or haze, but a thick cloud of thermally-resistant particulate matter such as ash or sand can seriously degrade the beam, applying up to a -4 penalty to hit and cutting ranges in half. * Vacc Suit: The standard tech level 4 vacc suit is designed to allow the wearer to survive in both hard vacuum and on most inhospitable planetary surfaces. The suit protects against ordinary levels of cosmic radiation and provides a temperature-controlled atmosphere. Vacc suits are equipped with radios that have a ten kilometer range. A vacc suit oxygen tank weighs 1 encumbrance, included with the weight of the suit, and provides oxygen for six hours. * Bioscanner: While an untrained user can use this tool to discern internal bleeding, gross physical distress, or toxins in a plant or animal, it requires Tech/Medical to use this tool to its fullest. It allows for a full spectrum of diagnosis and DNA sequencing to be done on subjects in a matter of minutes. One Type A power cell will power it for up to twenty-four hours of steady usage. * 3 Lazarus Patches (+1 in Ship): A vital tool for adventurers, the lazarus patch is a heavy compress laced with antibiotics, coagulants, system stabilizers, plasma, and a one-shot diagnostic suite. * Metal Plate: Metal plate is of limited use against advanced weaponry. Weapons of tech level 3 or higher ignore this armour. * Combat Uniform: Combat field uniforms are the standard tech level 4 combat dress for military units and elite security squads. A metaplast overlay on sintered microceramic plates, it absorbs impacts, thermal shocks, and shearing blows very well, while being substantially lighter than woven body armour. * Armoured undersuit: Subtle armour that can be worn under normal clothing. * Master Crafted Force Staff: Force Weapons are advanced, psychically-attuned close combat weapons that are only effective in the hands of a psyker. Force Weapons effectively act as deadly, psychic extensions or amplifiers of the wielder's own powers. * 300 Universal Credential Units * Ancient Psi-martial arts scroll. Skills Psychic Powers Known (max pp 15) Precognition Level 1: Omen ''-Mastered'' The precog may force a brief subconscious examination of future possibilities. The precog must have a relatively straightforward choice before her- perhaps to open a box, swallow a pill, or go into a spaceport bar. The precog will receive a distinct sense of whether following that course of action will result in physical injury or mental distress within the next ten minutes, according to the GM’s best judgment of likely outcomes. This power can be used only once per hour. Level 2: Terminal Reflection ''-Mastered'' This power triggers automatically when the psychic is likely to be unexpectedly injured within the next sixty seconds, and gives the psychic a single image of the probable damage. The warning comes in time for the precog to halt an action likely to result in injury. If the psychic chooses not to spend the activation cost after this power triggers, the sense goes numb for the next 24 hours. Level 3: Alternate Outcomes When the psychic fails an attack roll, saving throw, or skill check she can immediately trigger this power to gain a second attempt at the roll. This last-minute aversion destabilizes future probabilities, however, and the precog must voluntarily reroll a successful attack roll, saving throw, or skill check before she can activate this power a second time. Rerolling a trivial success is not normally sufficient to rectify the probability debt. Level 4: Destiny’s Shield The precog senses incoming attacks and instinctively moves to avoid them. This power can be triggered after a successful enemy hit, and forces a reroll of the attack. Using this power clouds the precognitive’s responses with alternate possibilities; if the second roll is also a hit, the damage done is the maximum possible. Biopsionics Level 1: Biostasis ''-Mastered'' The biopsionic can maintain the vital life processes of a mortally wounded teammate with a touch. The biopsionic may restore to life a creature he is touching that has been dead for no more than six rounds. There is a 100% chance of success if this power is used within three rounds of death, with the chance decreasing by 25% for each round afterwards. The creature is set to zero hit points and remains unconscious until it receives medical attention. It will die if it does not receive such attention within 24 hours. This power does not function on creatures that have been torn apart or otherwise mangled beyond conventional surgical repair, nor those dead of poison, disease, or old age. This power adds 2 System Strain points to the target if successful. Level 2: Psychic Succor ''-Mastered'' The biopsionic banishes stress, fatigue, and wounds with a touch. Each activation of this power heals 1d8 hit points in the target, plus the target’s Constitution modifier. A minimum of 1 hit point is always healed, and the psychic cannot give a subject more hit points than their normal maximum. Use of this power adds 1 System Strain point to the target. Level 3: Purge Toxin The psychic can force the elimination of a disease or poison from a target. Each invocation of the power on a target allows them to make an additional Physical Condition saving throw against the illness or poison at a +2 bonus, plus the target’s Constitution modifier. If the target died due to a poison or disease within the last three rounds, a successful save restores them to life at 1 hit point. This power does not function against genetic illnesses or conditions present from birth. Use of this power adds 1 System Strain point to the target. Telekinesis Level 1: Remote Manipulation ''-Mastered'' The psychic can manipulate any object visible to his unaided vision as if handling it with one hand. The force has an effective Strength of 10 and can be used to wield an object to attack at a -2 penalty to hit and using the relevant combat skill of the psychic. Notable Feats * Death's a real trip: '''17/2/3264, resurrected the teams first murder at the hands of Artoria. * '''Got Your Number: '''15/3/3264, Promise Layla a date when they next met up. * '''More Than Just a Pretty Face: '''16/3/3264 got a hold of an ancient martial arts scroll with the intention of selling it for a huge profit to Iteveba von Guaker IV * '''Officer, 'You Saved Me: '''Tricked a policeman into believing she wasn't a part of the car chase taking place. * '''Gets Hot!: '''21/3/3264, knocked unconscious by an overheating Laser Rifle. * '"Balls" of Steel: '''28/4/3264 was Minato's co-pilot in the race against his son. Category:Humans Category:PCS